


Guidestuck: Destiny

by Flairina



Category: Guidestuck, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Guidestuck - Freeform, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sburb brings tragedy to all worlds that play it. But there is always the hope of creating a new universe to help soothe the player's pain.</p><p>This does not hold true for doomed timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidestuck: Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> (Mirror for DA version: http://flairina.deviantart.com/art/Guidestuck-Destiny-343847656)

In one universe, to our own parallel  
There are four friends you may find you know oddly well.

The first is a boy, stark white hair on his head  
His name is Bec Harley, and his grandpa is dead  
This has left Bec with no one on whom to depend  
Except his pup Jade, who's a good dog, best friend  
He lives on an island away from the land  
The sole thing he eats is old food that comes canned  
He does have some friends, but gets very annoyed  
By one of his "chums" who he'd like to avoid  
He lives the life every kid dreams that they had  
Never having to listen to mom or to dad  
But Bec still suffers, for with Jade and him only  
There's no one around, and deep down Bec's quite lonely.

This one is named Jaspers; oh goodness, that suit  
He tries to be classy, but just comes off as cute  
The little white cat on his bed is named Rose  
She's quite well behaved for a cat, and it shows  
This boy seems polite, but he's also quite rude  
Out of all four kids he has the worst attitude  
His so-called maturity is honestly just  
Him being an ass since he feels that he must  
Be better than those whom he deigns to talk too  
So he talks down his friends, and the things that they do  
The kind words he gives to a bullied young girl  
The ones that she blushes at; make her toes curl  
Are really just sent since it makes him look good  
He'll appear as he thinks a "mature" person should  
He's still a nice kid; has a certain appeal  
But he'll have to grow up soon, and this time for real.

Now here's a young lady who's of Egbert kin  
And as for her name, it's predictably "Quinn"  
She's quite fond of Jaspers (oh yes, in THAT way)  
And fond of fanfiction, drawing, and roleplay  
Though it's no big surprise, it still needs to be said  
That she keeps a small doll she's named John on her bed  
Quinn is a sweet girl, but far too naive  
She's too young at heart, too easy to deceive  
In the trials to come, she will see each one through  
But when everything fails, what will little Quinn do?

The last of the four we shall finally see  
A painted face grinning with unrestrained glee  
Their name is Cal Strider, and as for their sex  
Let's leave it alone and just say "it's complex"  
In his room lie some puppets, two named Bro and Dave  
While Cal hates the latter, Big Bro is his fave  
To make life seem best Cal looks on the bright side  
But to impress his friends he's repeatedly lied  
He said he was rich, though he's really quite poor  
But Jaspers exposed him, and now Cal once more  
Curls up in his shame corner, ready to bawl    
Feels alone, isolated, and abandoned by all.

These friends have some issues, that's easy to see  
But in a few years who knows what they could be  
If they worked out their problems this tale could end happy  
Its ending could be just the right kind of sappy  
So the fact that is doesn't is almost a shame  
For these friends, very soon, will be playing THAT game  
And their fates will be sealed from the moment they start  
Their ultimate end will drive spikes through your heart.

But some sessions just fail, and this is one such case  
Though it is sad to see, theirs is doomed to take place  
With no time or space player, it's a fact, not assumed  
That although they don't know it, they're already doomed.


End file.
